For offshore wind power systems, a firm connection of the wind power system to the seabed is required. Steel lattice constructions which rest on piles driven into the seabed are readily used. This takes place by means of pile-drivers or hammers, e.g. IHC-hammers. Such a hammer is known from the brochure “Menck-Hydraulic Hammers” of the company MENCK GmbH. The hammer is mounted on the individual piles and put into operation, by means of which one pile after the other is driven into the seabed. After the first pile has been hammered in, the hammer is raised and once again positioned on the top of the further pile to be hammered in, which is time-consuming in the case of great sea depth. A pile is for example embodied as a cylindrical pipe, which can taper at its tip.